L'amour à Paris
by Eilisande
Summary: La BPO est vaincue, Whispers hors d'état de nuire, il est temps de passer à la suite. Pour Amanita et Nomi, cela veut notamment dire qu'il est temps de préparer le mariage du siècle avec leurs familles respectives et tous leurs camarades d'infortune.


Prompt de départ : Amanita/Nomi en explorant la relation qu'elles ont avec les différents membres de la famille que cela soit celle de Amanita ou celle de Nomi.  
Le récit se passe à la fin du final de la série, parce que même si celui-ci nous apporte une conclusion, il y avait encore tellement plus à raconter. Voici donc une série de vignettes sur la préparation du mariage du siècle.

-.-.-

Nomi était figée, les yeux hagards, son regard fixé sur une scène qu'Amanita ne pouvait pas voir. Elle échangea un regard avec Bug et commença à échafauder des plans dans sa tête. La femme de sa vie allait survivre à cette horreur. Elle traquerait et tuerait elle-même Whispers à mains nues si il le fallait.

-Il est mort.

La voix de Nomi l'arracha à ses plans et Amanita se précipita pour la prendre dans ses bras. A ce moment-là, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être une sensitive et voir ce qu'elle voyait. Ne pas savoir était insoutenable.

-Qui ? Pas Will. Dis-moi que ce n'est pas Will.

Ils avaient déjà failli perdre l'adorable Kala et ils commençaient tout juste à réaliser qu'elle vivrait. Rajan avait promis de les tenir au courant au moindre changement. Ils ne pouvaient pas perdre Will. Pas maintenant.

-Whispers, précisa Nomi d'une voix où perçaient l'incrédulité et l'hystérie. Whispers est mort, et Lila avec lui. Will... Non, Wolfgang les a tués. Et le président. Nous... nous sommes libres.

Amanita du s'asseoir. Ses jambes tremblaient. Si Nomi ne s'était pas agrippée à la table, elle aurait fait de même. Bug, lui, se leva pour hurler sa joie, faisant trembler la camionnette où ils se cachaient. Il pris Nomi dans ses bras et l'entraîna dans un pas de danse impromptu avant de la pousser dans les bras d'Amanita et de les embrasser toutes deux sur le front. Il cria quelque chose qu'Amanita ne parvint même pas à comprendre. C'était comme si elle était dans le brouillard, les sons étaient flous et ses larmes brouillaient tout le reste. Mais ce qui importait, c'était les mains de Nomi agrippées à ses épaules et ses pousses qui traçaient des cercles sur sa peau. Amanita réalisa qu'elles pleuraient toutes les deux.

-Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?, réussit à articuler Amanita entre deux sanglots.

-Quoi ?

-Qu'on va pouvoir commencer à planifier le mariage.

Les rires de Nomi se mêlèrent à ses larmes tandis qu'elle cherchait ses lèvres. C'était fini. Elle n'aurait plus jamais à craindre que le BPO ne la lui arrache. Ils avaient gagné la guerre et elle ne pourrait jamais assez embrasser Bug et Will et Wolfgang et tous les autres. Il fallait juste qu'elle arrive à sécher ses larmes et à réussir à lâcher les lèvres de Nomi. D'ici deux ou trois heures, elle en serait peut être capable. Ou deux à trois jours. Ou après qu'elles aient fait l'amour, si elle pouvait convaincre Bug de les laisser seules sans qu'il hausse les sourcils d'un air suggestif chaque fois qu'il les verrait jusqu'à la fin de leurs vies. Ce serait si bon de refaire l'amour à Nomi sans avoir peur de la perdre. Depuis combien de temps ce spectre traînait-il au dessus de leurs étreintes ?

Il fallait qu'elle la lâche tout de même. Amanita avait une nouvelle guerre à mener.

La soirée et les jours qui suivirent furent un tourbillon d'émotions. Ils avaient tous le cœur en joie et le soulagement et l'euphorie se succédaient en vagues rapprochées. Amanita n'était pas la seule à s'accrocher à son grand amour comme si elle n'arrivait pas à croire que tout cela soit bien réel. Puis la réalité les rattrapa tous. Si Amanita avait cru ou espéré que les choses se calmeraient et qu'elle et Nomi pourraient se poser, elle aurait déchanté très vite. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoirs à la base. Il fallait fuir, se disperser, le temps que les choses se tassent et que la faction alliée à l'intérieur du BPO ne les contacte. Les amis mafieux de Lila pouvaient également être en train de les chercher.

Lito, Hernando et Daniela furent les premiers à repartir, pour sauver les chances de Lito de jouer le rôle de sa vie. Capheus pris l'avion suivant, pour faire de même avec sa carrière politique. Kala étant clouée à l'hôpital, Wolfgang, Sun et les leurs décidèrent de rester à Naples pour la protéger et l'évacuer si nécessaire. Dès qu'elle serait sur pied, Sun et Mun repartiraient vers la Corée et une éventuelle amnistie. Après ces quelques journées intenses à vivre les uns avec les autres, c'était un déchirement de devoir se dire adieu, surtout pour les compagnons du cercle. Les autres, après tout, ne se quitteraient jamais vraiment.

Pendant que les premiers préparaient leurs bagages et que les seconds veillaient Kala, Amanita, Nomi, Will et Riley s'assemblèrent pour décider du reste. Will et Riley iraient à Londres. Il fallait surveiller de près les évolutions du BPO.

-Dans ce cas, l'idéal serait que nous constituions une nouvelle planque à Paris, décréta Amanita qui s'attira immédiatement les regards des autres. C'est le plus logique. Cela donne à vous et à Kala et Wolfgang un lieu de repli au cas où les choses dégénèrent à nouveau. Il y a un aéroport international à proximité nous permettant de fuir en urgence vers à peu près n'importe où. Et si on nous cherche, est-ce que ce sera à Paris, où nous avons failli nous faire surprendre ? Non, ils nous chercherons à Naples ou Berlin.

Nomi la regarda d'un air inquiet puis échangea silencieusement avec les deux autres. Ils se levèrent et quittèrent silencieusement la pièce, fermant la porte derrière eux. Nomi s'empara des mains d'Amanita.

-Tu es sûre Neets ? Je sais que tu veux que tout redevienne normal.

-Nomi, c'est ça la normalité désormais. Enfin, pas les complots internationaux j'espère, mais toi et ton cercle. Je veux être sûre que vous soyez tous en sécurité. Si nous restons en Europe, nous pourrons davantage les aider que depuis San Francisco.

-Et le mariage ?

-Le mariage, c'est mon affaire. Toi, tu t'occupe du BPO et de coordonner les autres avec Bug. Moi je m'occupe de la planification du mariage.

-Je n'y crois pas, sourit Nomi. Tout ça, c'est un prétexte pour te marier à Paris n'est-ce pas ?

-Exactement. Maintenant, va empêcher Lito de faire une énième crise de panique avant son départ, je réserve nos billets pour Londres et Paris.

Elles échangèrent tout de même deux ou trois ou vingt baisers avant que Nomi ne quitte la pièce. Amanita se rassit pour réserver leurs places sans pouvoir s'arrêter de sourire, tout en mordillant ses lèvres pour y retrouver le goût de Nomi.

Finalement, songea Amanita trois jours plus tard tout en pianotant sur son ordinateur, l'idée d'un mariage parisien avait ses avantages. Cela permettait de l'organiser le plus rapidement possible, c'est à dire avant que tout ne dégénère à nouveau. Ce n'était pas de la paranoïa mais du pragmatisme. Et puis, sa mère avait toujours rêvé de venir à Paris. Alors en plus, y être avec les trois pères d'Amanita...

Elle aborda le sujet le soir même, alors qu'elles étaient au lit.

-Au moins nous pourrons tous fuir rapidement si nécessaire, expliqua-t-elle. Et si tout est vraiment réglé, si nous n'avons plus rien à craindre du BPO, alors je veux un vrai mariage, romantique pour marquer enfin le point final de cette histoire. Je veux que ma famille soit là, je veux pouvoir prouver que nous ne risquons plus rien et qu'ils nous voient heureuses.

-Neets, tu sais bien que je ne veux que ça moi aussi. J'adore ta famille, ils ont toujours été adorables avec moi. C'est la famille que j'aurais voulu avoir en grandissant. Avant de tous vous rencontrer, je n'aurais jamais vu imaginer qu'on pouvait être aussi compréhensif et ouvert d'esprit.

Comme toujours quand Nomi mentionnait la jeune femme qu'elle était avant leur rencontre, Amanita sent une boule de rage gonfler au fond de son ventre. Nomi a pleuré la première fois que sa mère l'a prise dans ses bras, juste après qu'elle lui ai annoncé qu'elle était trans, s'agrippant à elle comme si elle cherchait à rattraper les années d'abus et d'abandon de la part de sa famille.

-Bien sûr, tous ceux de Naples doivent être là aussi, continua Amanita qui n'avait pas envie d'aborder de suite cette question dramatique qu'était la famille de Nomi.

Nomi hocha la tête en regardant le fauteuil dans le coin de leur chambre.

-Je le lui dit, répondit-elle à un interlocuteur invisible avant de se tourner vers Amanita. Lito viens de passer et a déjà transmis l'information de son côté. Daniela est tout excitée et saute partout tellement elle est contente pour nous, mais il faut que tu l'appelle demain pour décider au plus vite d'une date. Avec son tournage, il ne va pas être facile de libérer Lito.

-Dis-leur que ce sera fait au matin. Il est hors de question que notre acteur préféré ne soit pas là. Capheus est le suivant sur la liste, puis mes parents. On fixe la date, puis je cherche un lieu. Et vous, où en êtes vous avec le BPO ? Et comment vont les autres ?

Elle se laissa happer par les histoires du cercle avant de s'endormir, la tête contre l'épaule de Nomi.

Le lendemain, Amanita appela seule Capheus et Daniela avant de forcer Nomi à lâcher ses ordinateurs pour qu'elles appellent ensemble sa famille à partir du sien. Elles prenaient un risque, mais elles tenaient à pouvoir voir sa mère pour le lui annoncer. Entendre une voix n'était pas suffisant pour quelque chose de si important. Bug se chargeait de brouiller leur communication et ils avaient une deuxième planque prête, au cas où.

La vision de sa mère et de ses trois pères sur l'écran lui vit monter les larmes aux yeux. Elle l'avait appelé bien sûr dès que Wolfgang avait tué Whispers mais la voir était différent.

-Tu vas bien. Oh que je suis soulagée. J'avais peur que tu ne m'ait caché des choses pour ne pas m'inquiéter. Et Nomi, où est Nomi ?

Sa fiancée, qui se tenait légèrement en retrait, posa presque sa tête sur l'épaule d'Amanita pour apparaître dans l'angle de la caméra.

-Je suis là madame Caplan, la salua-t-elle d'une voix qui tremblait. Je vais bien.

-Et les autres ? Tout le monde va bien ? Quand rentrez-vous ? Il me tarde de pouvoir vous serrer toutes les deux dans mes bras, et à ces trois là aussi.

Amanita se rappela de Nomi, la main crispée sur son ventre, terrorisée à l'idée de perdre Kala. Elles en avaient parlé toutes les deux. Sa mère ne saurait jamais à quel point Nomi pouvait être impactée par la souffrance des autres.

-Tout le monde va bien. On voulait seulement vous rassurer, mais on ne rentre pas tout de suite.

-Bien sûr. Assurez-vous qu'il ne reste rien de nocif de cette entreprise. Il y a trop de vies innocentes en jeu. Seulement, ne vous tuez pas à la tâche, prenez du temps pour vous.

Ils se turent tous, submergés par l'émotion. Les pères d'Amanita entourèrent sa mère, l'un lui tendant un paquet de mouchoirs avant d'en utiliser un lui même, les deux autres en posant une main sur son bras et sur son épaule.

-Ces derniers jours ont été incroyables maman, continua Amanita. Nomi a fait du kung-fu pour me sauver de ces monstres du BPO ! Enfin, c'était Sun dans le corps de Nomi, mais c'était la chose la plus sexy que j'avais jamais vu !

Derrière elle, Nomi fut parcourue par un éclat de rire silencieux, à moins que ce ne soit Sun. Maintenant qu'elle les avait rencontré, Amanita commençait à deviner à qui elle s'adressait chaque fois que quelqu'un d'autre que Nomi se tenait en face d'elle, mais c'était plus difficile en lui tournant le dos. Elle se retint de poser la question, mais les deux doigts qui se mirent à descendre et remonter lentement sa colonne vertébrale était sans doute aucun ceux de Nomi.

-Il faudra que tu nous racontes tout ça en détail, sourit sa mère. Seulement, il faut que je sache, pensez vous qu'il soit possible que je vienne à Paris ? J'ai trop envie de vous voir, même si ce n'est qu'une heure ou deux si vous estimez que le risque est trop grand.

Amanita se retourna pour échanger un grand sourire avec Nomi. Elles se prirent la main et se retournèrent vers l'écran.

-A vrai dire madame Caplan...

-On vous appelait pour vous demander de venir à notre mariage à Paris !

L'ordinateur portable de sa mère tomba en arrière, accompagné par le bruit d'une table de métal qui tombait sur le sol. On ne voyait désormais plus que le ciel bleu et le sommet d'arbres en fleurs.

-Maman ?

Seuls des cris et des éclats de rire lui répondirent. Une main finit par s'emparer de l'ordinateur pour le redresser.

-Pardonne à ta mère chérie. Elle est trop occupée à embrasser tes autres pères et à sauter partout pour te dire à quel point elle est heureuse.

-Et j'aimerais bien qu'elle me lâche pour pouvoir te féliciter, ajouta une voix en arrière plan. Vous félicitez.

-On est tous très heureux pour toi ma chérie et on prend les billets dès ce soir. Donne nous la date et le lieu et nous serons là pour nous moucher copieusement en vous admirant.

-Je vous envoie la date dès que nous aurons eu la confirmation de nos amis. Ce sera dans un mois environ et il nous faut encore trouver le lieu.

-Un mois de préparation pour un mariage parisien ? Vous êtes ambitieuses.

-On aura toute l'aide nécessaire, déclara Nomi en regardant vers le mur en souriant.

Amanita souffla un baiser dans la même direction.

-J'ai toujours dit que ma fille était une gagnante, poursuivit son père en souriant. Il n'y a qu'à voir ton côté compétitif. Ta mère est dans une relation ouverte avec trois hommes. Toi tu t'apprête à quasiment épouser huit personnes d'un coup.

-J'ai toujours appris à ma fille à ne jamais se limiter à ce qu'ont pu obtenir ses parents, ajouta fièrement sa mère, mais à chercher à obtenir le double.

Amanita éclata de rire et souhaita une bonne journée à ses parents avant de leur promettre de leur envoyer les détails et d'éteindre l'ordinateur. Derrière elle, Nomi l'enlaça plus fermement encore et la couvrit de baisers sur le front.

-Ta famille est extraordinaire et ta mère incroyable. Comment peut-elle tout accepter comme ça, si facilement et sans jugement ?

-Elle m'a nommé d'après un champignon hallucinogène. A quoi tu t'attendais de la part d'une femme comme elle ?

Nomi l'embrassa une dernière fois avec passion puis entama une conversation avec Will et Riley. Bug leva un pouce à son intention et elle se dirigea vers lui pour voir où ils en étaient de la recherche des derniers gros connards de la BPO encore en activité. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un peu honte de ne rien faire pour aider de ce côté là. Mais Nomi la rassura encore et encore à ce sujet, lui disant qu'elle avait plus que donné pour leur cause et qu'il était temps qu'elle soit un peu égoïste pour une fois. Amanita ne protesta pas. Elle était heureuse et fière d'avoir participé à cette aventure, mais elle voulait en vivre une autre, qui n'appartiendrait qu'à elle et Nomi.

Trois jours passèrent durant lesquels tout semblait avancer à pas de géants. River El-Saadawi s'occupait à purifier l'œuvre de sa mère par le feu, Kala était sortie de l'hôpital. Amanita avait l'impression de vivre un rêve. La date du mariage se rapprochait cependant, aussi ordonna-t-elle manu militari à Nomi de partir s'acheter une robe et à Bug de l'accompagner. Celui-ci obéit en balbutiant, les larmes aux yeux, qu'il lui trouverait la plus belle robe de mariée de tous les temps.

Une fois seule, Amanita se prépara le plus corsé des cafés, respira un grand coup et prit son téléphone.

-Mr Marks ? Ici Amanita Caplan, vous vous souvenez de moi ?

-L'amie de Nomi. Je vous ai donné mon numéro au mariage de ma fille. Mon autre fille.

-C'est bien ça.

C'était bien l'une des deux seules raisons pour laquelle Amanita appelait cet homme au lieu de lui envoyer un e-mail fielleux et plein de menaces. Il utilisait le seul véritable nom de Nomi et l'appelait sa fille. D'accord, il avait besoin de se rattraper pour se souvenir qu'il a deux filles et il disait qu'Amanita était l'amie de Nomi parce qu'il pouvait assimiler le fait d'avoir une fille transsexuelle, mais mon dieu, fallait-il qu'elle aime les filles, en plus du reste ? Enfin, au moins, cet homme essayais. Ce n'était pas comme son odieuse génitrice. Amanita se refusait à donner à la harpie le titre de mère. Elle ne l'avait pas gagné.

La deuxième raison, c'était que cet homme avait retenu Amanita à la fin du mariage pour lui tendre une serviette froissée sur laquelle il avait écrit deux numéros de téléphone. « Pour les cas d'urgence », avait-il chuchoté, et Amanita avait vérifié. Il lui avait donné son numéro personnel et celui de son cabinet d'avocat. Quand elle l'avait montré à Nomi, celle-ci avait pleuré toute la soirée.

-Est-ce que Nomi va bien ? Cet imbécile d'agent du FBI ne lui cherche plus de noises ?

Cette fois l'inquiétude était palpable dans sa voix et Amanita sourit doucement. Tout n'était pas perdu pour sa fiancée.

-Nomi va bien, très bien. En fait c'est pour ça que je vous appelle. Nous allons nous marier.

-Vous marier ? Vous et Nomi ?

Chassez le naturel et il revient au galop. Chassez l'intolérance, mais l'homophobie restera toujours là dans un coin de la tête songea Amanita en grimaçant. Elle respira doucement pour ne pas être inutilement agressive et chercha ses mots. Dans le réceptacle, elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir et se fermer.

-Oui, nous marier, à Paris, dans trois semaines. Nomi...

-Que se passe-t-il Lawrence ?, demanda la mère de celle-ci.

-C'est Amanita, l'amie de Nomi. Elles vont se marier.

-Et quoi ensuite ? Elles se feront inséminer artificiellement ? Dieu...

-Janet !

-La vieille bique peut venir, coupa Nomi qui se sentait des envies de meurtre. Nomi voudrait que vous soyez là. Mais je vous préviens, cette journée doit être la plus belle de sa vie. Si vous venez, vous avez intérêt à lui sourire, à lui dire que vous respectez ses choix et que vous êtes fiers d'être invités. Je ne vous demande pas de lui dire que vous l'aimez ou que vous êtes d'accord avec son mode de vie, mais si vous lui faites sentir même une demi seconde qu'elle ne vaut rien comme vous avez réussi à lui faire croire toute sa vie, vous saurez que tout ce qui vous arrive de moche dans votre vie sera grâce à moi.

-Est-ce une menace ?

Il croyait l'intimider parce qu'il était avocat et riche. Malheureusement pour lui, Amanita avait le souvenir d'une lobotomie ratée qui lui tenaillait les entrailles depuis des mois et alimentait sa rage. Elle éclata de rire.

-C'est une promesse. Comment croyez-vous que nous ayons vécu Nomi et moi ces derniers temps ? Quand on vit hors la loi, on rencontre des gens. Je connais des hackers de génie, des mafieux berlinois et au moins une spécialiste des bombes artisanales. Si vous traitez mal Nomi le jour de nos noces, votre cabinet tombera pour malversations fiscales, votre maison brûlera et ce ne sera que le début. C'est compris ?

-Parfaitement.

La voix de Mr. Marks était glaciale. Amanita se sentait sur un petit nuage.

-Je dois encore appeler Teagan, elle vous transmettra le reste de mes informations. C'est la seule à valoir vraiment quelque chose dans votre famille, à part Nomi. Une dernière chose. Vous avez une fille. Pas un fils anormal, pas une fille trans, juste une fille merveilleuse. Il serait temps que vous vous en rendiez réellement compte, pas juste théoriquement.

Elle raccrocha avec joie et fit un doigt d'honneur au combiné.

-Neets !, hurla Nomi derrière elle.

Surprise, Amanita se retourna. Nomi la contemplait, rouge d'émotion. Derrière elle, Bug fit une grimace d'excuse.

-Tu étais censée chercher ta robe.

-Tu crois que je n'avais pas deviné que tu complotais quelque chose ? Oh Neets, c'est la chose la plus sexy que je t'ai jamais vu faire !

-J'aurais du le leur dire il y a longtemps. Affronter le BPO m'a rendu plus téméraire il faut croire.

Nomi la serra dans ses bras en riant.

-Comme si tu avais besoin de l'être davantage. Wolfgang et Kala te font savoir que tu n'as qu'à demander pour qu'ils prennent un avion pour Los Angeles et fassent tout exploser, au fait.

Ces deux-là venaient de se propulser sur le podium des personnes préférées d'Amanita. C'était certain, elle ne laisserait plus jamais personne faire du mal à Nomi. Elle n'arrivait même pas à haïr ces gens. À côté du BPO, ils n'étaient qu'une nuisance rétrograde et ignorante.

-Ils seront là, promit-elle à Nomi même si elle n'était pas sûre d'y croire. Ils t'aiment malgré tout et Teagan les traînera pas la peau du cou jusqu'ici s'il le faut.

Du moins si elles arrivaient à se marier le jour décidé. Trouver un lieu pour se marier à Paris dans un délai aussi cours tenait du miracle. Amanita avait déjà dit adieu à son rêve de voir la Tour Eiffel depuis l'endroit où elle prononcerait ses vœux. Ça n'avait aucune importance. Elle se marierait dans une de leurs planques miteuses qu'elle n'en serait pas moins heureuse.

-Il y a une autre raison pour laquelle je suis remontée, chuchota Nomi dans son oreille, une nouvelle que je ne pouvait pas attendre avant de partager avec toi. Will et Riley sortent d'une réunion avec River El-Saadawi. Le BPO va renaître de ses cendres maintenant qu'il a été purifié. Il va même y avoir une cérémonie pour célébrer ce moment, à laquelle de nombreux sensitifs sont invités.

-L'occasion de nous revoir tous, sourit Amanita.

-Oui... Will et Riley ont proposé qu'elle se fasse ici à Paris, dans trois semaines pour que nos amis n'aient pas à se déplacer deux fois. River El-Saadawi a déjà réservé le lieu et Will a suggéré qu'un mariage entre une sensitive et une sapiens serait le meilleur moyen de sceller cette journée. Par contre, cela risque d'avoir un petit côté solennel.

-Tant que je t'épouse, tout me va.

-Tant mieux, parce qu'elle a réservé la tour Eiffel.

Amanita la fixa, bouche bée, et le sourire de Nomi s'élargit. Finalement, Amanita rit à gorge déployée.

-J'arrive pas à y croire... Je suis juive, bisexuelle, noire américaine, j'ai trois pères qui ont été des Blacks Panthers et j'épouse ma petite amie sur la Tour Eiffel. Je suis une putain de déesse !

C'était mieux encore que ça. Elle allait avoir ce dont elle rêvait. Une vie longue, heureuse et mouvementée avec une femme fantastique et un mariage de rêve avec leurs trois familles. Une famille donnant un amour total et sans partage, composée de sa mère et de ses trois pères. Une autre faite de malaise et de souffrance, du côté de Nomi. Et la dernière, celle qui s'était forgée dans la bataille.

Tout irait bien.


End file.
